


A Case to Remember: A Mock Trial Crack Fic

by FlorlNFaydn



Series: Mock Trial Crack [2]
Category: Mock Trial - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Slow Burn, more like VORE dire, voir dire?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28840566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlorlNFaydn/pseuds/FlorlNFaydn
Summary: Kai Carpenter and Kapua Souza hate each other, simple as that.That's the way it's always been. But now, a criminal case has brought the two together, forcing them to work together to defend against the prosecution's desperate attempts to throw Kai back into prison. Will this case be doomed by their hate for each other, or is there something more to their relationship?[Original concept by Lana]
Relationships: Kai Carpenter/Kapua Souza
Series: Mock Trial Crack [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114736
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	A Case to Remember: A Mock Trial Crack Fic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Viv and Lana](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Viv+and+Lana).



yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet

**Author's Note:**

> imagine if the hsba sees this one day


End file.
